


House Rivalry

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anger, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Frustration, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, M/M, Romance, Siblings, concerned siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: There's always been a rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. That's all the strong feelings Yuri has for Otabek are. It's just a house rivalry. That's it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some info you might find helpful before you start reading (House and Year):  
> Gryffindor: Otabek (4), Mila (4), Mickey (4), JJ (6)  
> Slytherin: Yuri (2), Seung-gil (5), Isabella (5)  
> Ravenclaw: Sara (4), Yuuri (5), Phichit (5)  
> Hufflepuff: Victor (6), Chris (6)

Yuri stabbed his sausage brutally and glared at the Gryffindor captain with as much malice as he could manage so early in the morning. “He's insufferable.”

“Let me guess. You're complaining about Otabek. Again.”

“He's annoying.”

“Sure, that's why you always stare at him.”

“I do not stare at him.”

“Then what do you call constantly looking at him whenever you're in the same room as him.” A quick hand snatched a piece of bacon off of Yuri's plate, while he was too busy to notice. “I think little Yurio has a crush!”

“Don't call me that! I hate Victor's stupid boyfriend and his stupid boyfriend's sister.”

“But she came up with such a nice nickname for you and Yuuri makes Victor happy. Don't you want your brother to be happy?”

“No.”

“So rude to your siblings. I hope you're nicer to your boyfriend.”

Not caring it would attract attention, Yuri slammed his hand against the table and pointed his fork threateningly at Mila. “He's not my boyfriend. He's a rival and I'd never date a Gryffindor. You're all obnoxious do-gooders.”

“Well, this obnoxious do-gooder is going to drag her ridiculously intelligent girlfriend out of here and make out in a broom closet, until I have to go to class with your favorite person.”

“You and Victor are disgusting. Don't you have better things to do with your time?”

“Like what? Spend all our time in the library reading like you do? You'd actually have friends if you could take your nose out of a book for more than mealtimes and class.”

“I don't need any of these idiots to be friends with me.”

“You're just bitter with loneliness. You'll figure it out one day. When your boyfriend finally looks at you, instead of through you.”

“He's not my boyfriend and I don't know why the Sorting Hat thought you belong in Gryffindor, you're cruel enough to be a Slytherin.”

“Only to you, baby bro. I only say those things because I care and because you'd completely ignore me if I said it any different. It takes forever to get anything that isn't school-related into that thick head of yours.”

“Go get your girlfriend and leave me alone.”

“Fine, but I'm telling Victor about your little crush or better yet, Yuuri. He might be able to actually talk some sense into you.”

“Go away, hag! I have things to do.”

“Like read more?” Without missing a beat, Mila ducked out of the way of the toast Yuri threw at her head and got a devilish smile on her face. “Hey, Otabek!”

“Don't you dare!”

Mila smirked down at Yuri, then continued yelling across the room. “We still on for that study session tonight?”

Instead of yelling, the Gryffindor simply nodded his head and went back to listening to Mickey Crispino talk about something. Yuri glared at his sister and gave her a little shove as she went to stand, earning him an eyeroll for his troubles. When he went back to his food, he felt a pair of eyes watching him, but didn't catch anyone looking at him after he glanced up.

* * *

 

It took Victor a surprising amount of time to finally reach across the table and tug the book out of Yuri's hands. Victor wasn't known for his patience, but the three people he had brought with him must have kept him from immediately bugging Yuri. He responded as he normally did, glaring at his older brother and waiting for him to get whatever he wanted to talk about over with.

“Mila told me something interesting.”

“Mila needs to mind her own business.”

“We're just concerned. You're our little brother and we want you to be happy.”

“She just wants to see me suffer and you just like to poke your nose in everybody's business, but that doesn't explain why you brought the rest of them.”

Before Victor could say anything, Yuuri cut him off with a hand over his mouth. “I was trying to stop him, but he wasn't listening to me.”

“I came to help!” Phichit’s excited voice made Yuri want to reach into his pocket and pull out his wand, but two sixth years and two fifth years would be able to stop him before he got very far. “I know how stubborn you Slytherins can be about things.”

“Then why don’t you go bug Seung-gil?”

“He’s busy studying for an exam.”

“What do you think I’m doing?”

“The same thing you always do. You need to get out and have fun and Otabek’s a lot of fun. He’d be good for you.”

Gritting his teeth, Yuri shoved his parchment into the book he’d been reading and started packing his things away. “I am not interested in that uppity Gryffindor and you all need to keep your nose out of other people’s business.”

“I’m just here for the show.” Chris sent him a flirty wink, that had Yuri pretending to gag.

“You’re disgusting and I’m going back to my common room now.”

“Yuri, wait!” Victor’s voice was so loud, every person in the library turned to look at him and Madam Pince let out an angry tut. “There’s nothing wrong with liking Otabek.”

“I do not like him. How many times do I have to tell you that? He’s pretentious and annoying and a douchebag.”

“Aww, you really like him!”

“For the last time, I do not like him and even if I did, he’s Gryffindor and-”

“Is that what this is about? That stupid house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Why does the house he’s in matter? I’m dating someone in Ravenclaw and Mila is as well. Phichit’s in Ravenclaw and he’s dating a Slytherin. Chris’s boyfriend was in Gryffindor when he was in school. Plus, it’s not like you’d be the only Gryffindor-Slytherin couple. JJ’s in Gryffindor and his girlfriend is a Slytherin.”

“JJ is a moron.”

“And Isabella?”

“Even the smartest people, make questionable decisions. I’m sure she’ll figure it out.”

With a fond roll of his eyes, his brother finally let him stand from his chair and swing his stuffed bag over his shoulder. “You’ll figure it out one day.”

“Stop telling me that.”

“Fine. We’ll leave you alone.”

“Doubtful.”

* * *

 

The sound of his shoes squelching with every step he took echoed off the stone walls and made his frustration continue to climb. He’d been cursing the bumbling Hufflepuff that had drenched him in some disgusting substance during their Herbology lesson since he’d left class. To his annoyance, the hallways were incredibly crowded-seemingly more than normal-and several people bumped into him, nearly knocking his stuff out of his hands in the process. The last thing he wanted was to have to gather his scattered things while his clothes were still soaked, which obviously meant it had to happen.

Whoever he ran into was not only taller than him, but broader than him as well and sent him tumbling to the ground. The sound of people laughing filled the hallway and Yuri fought the urge to go off on all of them (the last thing he needed was another detention). Biting his tongue, Yuri scrambled to grab his things before people could kick them into dark corners he’d never notice them in. As he reached for a particularly old and battered book, another hand picked it up and held it out for Yuri to take.

“Thanks.” To Yuri’s horror, he looked up to find none other than Otabek Altin standing over him with Yuri’s sister standing behind him stifling her laughter behind her hands.

“It’s my fault. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going. Here’s your bag.”

“Of course, it was you! Who else would it be?”

“Have I run into you before?”

“Oh, stop with the act. Don’t you have class to go to or a broom to ride or something?”

“Sure.” An amused smile danced along Otabek’s lips.

“What is that look for?”

“I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

“That stupid, little smirk! Is something amusing to you?”

“No. I should get to class. Good luck getting the rest of your things.”

“Stupid Gryffindor!”

With more aggression than necessary, Yuri threw the rest of his belonging in his bag and ignored the look his sister gave him as she walked by. Letting out a huff, Yuri stormed through the hallway-bumping people out of his way as he went-and ignored the rude comments shouted at him. Despite the fact he still had Transfiguration, Yuri decided he’d head to the library after he changed. Maybe he’d be able to avoid his siblings and everyone else that’d been hounding him if he did something unheard of for him.

* * *

 

“Shouldn’t you be with your own house?” Mila stuck out like a sore thumb in the Slytherin section in her bright scarlet and gold robes and the fact Gryffindor and Slytherin were playing against each other today, didn’t help matters any.

“Why? Are you worried I’m going to get jinxed?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Then I don’t see a problem.”

“You annoying me is the problem.”

After pressing a kiss to Yuri’s forehead, Mila ruffled his hair and pinched his cheek. “It’s my job as your older sister to annoy you and embarrass you and help you realize how much of an idiot you are.”

“I’m the idiot? I think you mean Victor.”

“Victor can be an idiot, but right now you’re the one being an idiot.”

“What did I do?”

“Otabek.”

For a second, Yuri seriously considered pitching himself out of the stands, but he’s sure Mila would grab him before he could get his feet over the side. “What about him this time?”

“Well, there’s the gigantic crush you have on him.”

“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t have a crush on him?”

“You’ll have to keep telling me until the day it’s not true.”

“Why are you so sure you’re right about this? You’re not some expert on relationships just because you’ve got yourself a girlfriend.”

“Because I see the way you look at him, like he’s an interesting book you can’t wait to get your hands on.” Mila laughed at the face Yuri pulled and clapped as the Gryffindor team came onto the pitch. “It’s true and Otabek’s a nice guy. I think you’d both get along well. If you could put aside this imaginary rivalry between the two of you.”

“How would you know? You’re not even friends with him.”

“Otabek and I are good friends. We talk all the time.”

“Since when.”

“Since I found out my baby brother has a crush on him. I had to make sure he’d be a good fit. You know he has a bit of a reputation.”

“Please, tell me you don’t talk about me.”

Mila shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, then let out an excited cheer at Gryffindor scoring before she continued. “Why wouldn’t I? I talk about Victor, too. He’s just more interested in you.”

“What?”

“Did you think your crush was one-sided? Otabek’s been interested in you since the first time he saw you in Diagon Alley when we went to get Victor’s school things for his first year. He thought you were cute when you got excited at all the books in Flourish and Blotts.”

“You’re making that up.”

“Why would I? I want you to be happy, Yuri. You might be a pain in my side, but I love you and I wouldn’t joke about something like this. Okay?”

“Yeah, whatever.”

* * *

 

“Is this seat taken?” Instead of answering with words, Yuri let out a grunt and motioned for whoever it was to sit down. “Thanks. Do you need help? You look a little stressed.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I might be able to help.”

Now that his concentration was broken, there was no hope Yuri would be able to continue the track he’d been on and he looked up at his new table mate. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Should I leave?”

“No, it’s fine. How good are you at Herbology?”

“Decent enough. What are you struggling with?”

“I’m trying to find the uses for this plant, but I haven’t been able to find anything. Just information on how to take care of them and their history.”

“I could help you.” Otabek looked away from Yuri’s parchment with a soft expression on his face Yuri didn’t know how to decipher.

“But?”

“It’ll cost you.”

“Cost me what?”

“A date. I know second years aren’t technically allowed to go to Hogsmeade, but I know a way around that. Come with me next visit.”

“A date?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Do you always ask a lot of questions?”

Yuri crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at Otabek. “Do you always go around asking out second years?”

“No, just you.”

“Should I be flattered by that?”

“No. Are you ever going to answer or should I go?”

“Didn’t you come here to do homework?”

“Well, that’s what I told my friends, but I think we both know why I’m actually here. I think your sister knows as well. She gave me one of those looks that made me feel like she both approved of what I was doing and was threatening to jinx me at the same time.”

“She probably was.” After taking a deep breath and tucking his hair behind his ears, Yuri looked Otabek directly in the eyes. “What exactly would this date entail?”

“Spending time together, talking, doing whatever you want.”

“Anything?”

“Yes.”

“Fine. Help me with my homework and you get one date.”

“And if that goes well?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“Okay, Yuri.”

“Yura.”

“What?”

Yuri looked pointed down at his parchment and picked up his quill as a distraction. “You can call me, Yura.”

“Okay, Yura.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! That's all for Otayuri Week! I had absolute blast and I hope of you did, too! I'm sorry I had to combine day six and seven, but I just got busy and what I was writing went hand-in-hand. And don't forget you can find on Tumblr (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter) if you want to chat or prompt or whatever else Tumblr is for!


End file.
